Pacific Rim: PJO version
by Musicman2013
Summary: Seeing as though no one else has done this, I will. Same plot as the movie but with the Percy Jackson Characters. Disclaimer: Neither PJatO or Pacific Rim belong to me. Rated T for Language.
1. Character

** Seeing as though nobody else thought of this idea. I decided to make a Pacific Rim (a movie I suggest watching immediately) and Percy Jackson and The Olympians (a book series I suggest you read) crossover. The plot line follows the movie but all the characters are replaced with those of the book series. For those of you who've seen the movie and books, you'll get the concept. Those who haven't, I'd say do so.**

** This is my first fanfic. No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Pacific Rim & PJO Xover

Characters

Percy Jackson - Raleigh Becket

Triton (Jackson) - Yancy Becket

Chiron - Marshall Stacker Pentecost

Annabeth Chase - Mako Mori

Leo Valdez - Dr. Newton Geiszler

Nico Di Angelo - Herman Gottlieb

Hermes - Herc Hansen

Luke Castellian - Chuck Hansen

Grover Underwood - Tendo Choi

Hades - Hannibal Chau (He's going to go by the movie name)

OC's are going to be used for the Wei Tang Triplets

Charles Beckendorf - Sasha Kaidanovsky

Selina (Beckendorf) Beuegaurd - Alexis Kaidanovsky

All the Jaeger and Kaiju names will all be the same as the movie.

* * *

** And a little side note: Instead of Japanese dialect between Annabeth, Chiron, and Percy. The dialect is going to be Greek. **

** Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

** The Italic written parts of the story is the narration of Percy Jackson.**

** I forgot to put this in as well.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Pacific Rim. I am not Rick Riordan or CEO of Legendary Pictures, they both respectfully own these two francises. I only own the OC's that I repalced the Wei Tang Triplets with.**

* * *

_When I was a kid. Whenever I felt small or lonely, I'd look up to the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in wrong direction. When alien life enered our world it was from deep beneathe the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimentions. The Breach. I was fifteen when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco._

_ By the time tanks, jets, and missles took it down 6 days and 35 miles later. Three cities were destroyed . . . Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, moved on._

_ And then, only six months later. The second attack hit Manilla. And then the third one hit Cabo. And then the forth. And then we learned . . . this was not gonna stop. This was just the begining._

_ We needed a new weapon._

_ The world came together pooling its recouces, and thowing aside old rivalries for the sake of he greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own._

_ The Jaeger program was born._

_ There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere pilot control. We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere._

_ But the Jaeger's were only as good as their pilots. So jaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger, turned into propoganda. Kaiju's, into toys._

_ We got really good at it, winning._

_ Then . . . Then it all changed._

* * *

2020 - Year 7 of the Kaiju war. Alaskan Jaeger base

"Gipsy Danger report to bay 8 level A42," A computerized voice was heard. "Kaiju Codname: Knifehead, Category 3"

A 19 year old jumps out of the bottom of a bunk bed in anticipation to the anouncement. This is Percy Jackson, the Left hemisphere pilot of the Jaeger named "Gipsy Danger". He runs over to the side of the bunk to wake up his big brother and copilot, Triton Jackson who is still asleep.

"Hey Triton! Wake up! Movement in The Breach! Hey come on! We're being deployed!"

"Right, good morning." Triton sits up on the top level of the bunk and jumps down while still a little groggy.

"Kaiju's a Category 3! Biggest one yet! Codename: Knifehead!" Percy says with eagerness while picking up a shirt to put on and a carton of OJ to drink.

Trinton rubs the back of his neck while saying, "What time is it?"

"Two."

"A.M.?"

"Yup." He puts on his shirt then goes to do handshake that they do. "What do say? Add the notch to the belt?"

Two bangs are heard on the door "Come on Jackson's. Time for the drop."

Triton is to groggy to do the movements so he just headed out to the bathroom to change. He turns back around to talk.

"Hey kid!"

Percy turns."Yeah?"

"Don't get cocky!" He closes the door with a smirk.

* * *

The two brothers walk down the hallway with matching brown jumpsuits and signiture "Gipsy Danger" jackets.

_Years before, they would have never pick me and my brother Trinton as heroes. No Chance. _

"Alright let's suit up and kick some ass."

_ We were never star athelets. Never at the head of the class. But we could hold our own in a fight. It turns out we had a unique skill. We were drift compatable._

The two rangers were in suits that were able to connect to Jaeger, all the while the men around them were putting on white colored steel plates that were shaped to the seperate pilots. The plates either had to be snapped on by very strong magnets or screwed on by air pressure tools. After every piece was put on, the Jackson brothers put on their seperate helmets containing a gel in the front glass that was drained when put on.

The pilots stepped into the con-pod of their Jaeger, moved into their hemisphere sides, and had their feet locked in place. As soon as they got their positions two controlers lifted up, one for Triton's right hand, the other for Percy's left hand.

"Good morning Jackson boys," said the Loccent Opperator Grover Underwood.

"Grover! What's happening my man!" Percy replied.

"Hey how'd that date with Juniper go last night Mr. Underwood?" Triton asked.

"Oh sure, she loved me. Her boyfriend, not so much." he replied with a bit a humor.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." Percy said with a hearty laugh.

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do, brother."

"Engage drop Mr. Underwood." Replied another voice, which happens to be the head of the base, Marshall Chiron Pentecost.

"Good to drop sir. Marshal Pentecost on deck. Secure the con-pod, get it ready for drop." He said while flicking all the nessesary switches.

Out side the con-pod, the maintence men lock up the pod. Which, when panned out, was the head of the "Gipsy Danger".

"Release for drop." Triton said

"Gipsy Danger ready for the big drop." Percy said.

All the holding mechanisms that held the head released and slid the head straight down.

"Here we go." Triton muttered.

"YEAH! COME ON!" Percy yelled.

The head connected to the rest of the body and spun around twice.

"Coupling confirmed sir." Grover said.

"Engage pilot to pilot protocol." the marshal replied.

"Engaging now."

In the con-pod a computerized voice was heard. "Pilot to pilot protocol connection sequence."

On the outside. The main chest area, a spinning plane turbine spun and turn to flames of blue then orange. All the lights on the jaeger went up. And the main bay doors opened up to let it out and have the legs go knee high into the sea.

"Gipsy Danger ready to align sir." Percy said.

"Rangers, this is marshal Chiron Pentecost, prepare for neural handshake." He said.

"Starting in 15 seconds . . . 14 . . . 13 . . . 12 . . ."

While Grover was counting down the handshake. The Jacksons were setting up the final steps.

"Ready to step into my head kid?" Triton asked.

"Please, After you. Age before beauty, old man." He replied jokingly.

"5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1"

"Neural Handshake: Intitiated." Announced the Computer voice.

_The Drift. Jaeger Tec. Based on Darper Jet fighter Neural systems. Two pilots mind melding through memories with the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond the better you fight._

The Jacksons sifted through both of their memories of when they were kids. When the handshake past the two continued the the protocol

"Neural handshake: srong and holding." Grover said.

"Right Hemisphere: Calibrated." Triton said.

"Left Hemissphere: Calibrated." Percy said.

The pilots moved their hands and the Jaeger into their signiture right hand over fist position. After they were done, the oders came in.

"Gentlemen your orders are to hold the miriacle mile off Anchorage, copy?" Pentecost orderd.

"Copy that sir." Triton replied, then he tried to add "Sir, there's still a civilian vessel in the gulf-"

"Gentlemen," Marshal interupted, "You are protecting a city of 2 million people. You will not risk your live to save a ship that holds ten. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Triton reluctantly said.

"Man, that's cold." Percy said. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm in your brain. I know."

"Then lets go fishing." He replied."Come on grumps. Put some mussle to it!"

"Worry about yourself kiddo."

Gipsy Danger started to move through the water without any drag. It was as if mother nature couldn't stop her.

_There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a huricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the huricane. And you can win._

* * *

Alaska Coastline - 10 mile line

A fishing boat and its crew is caught in the raging storm of the said huricane trying to find a way out. In the main cabin, three of the crewmen were trying to find a place to land and get to safety.

"How far to the main land?" one said

"7 miles off Anchorage, sir." another replied

"Well we wont even make it past the shallows!" The last added

"No, we wont." The second man said.

"Well what about that island? Three miles east?" The first said.

"No, no, It's two miles sir. O-One mile sir! It's getting closer!" He said in disbelief.

Out the window the "island" was coming towards the boat fast.

"How the hell could it be getting closer?!" the third yelled.

The first man simply said in fear, "Kaiju."

The said kaiju named Knifehead stood up in the waters then looked at the boat and roared. In response, The fishing boat tried to pull a hard right to get out of the monster's path. Behind the boat, Gipsy Danger came out of the water with all it's glory to fight. The right hand picked up the boat toget it out into safety. And just in time to, right as the turned to put the boat behind them and put them to safety, Knifehead had raked it's claws across the shoulder blades of the Jaeger. The boat was set down and the rangers in the Jaeger were able to continue the fight without civilian casualties.

Gipsy turned around to face Knifehead. Gipsy was able to land several good punches in. But after a while the Kaiju got the upperhand and was able to grab the left hand. The Jacksons brothers had to fall back to their plasma cannon.

"Come on shoot it!" Percy said.

"I'm on it!" Triton said after engaging the right hand plasma cannon.

BANG! BANG!

The Kaiju land in the shallows in what looked like a quick defeat.

* * *

At the base. "Discharge sir. Plasma cannon off the shallow shells. 7 miles off the coastal line." Grover announced.

Marshall Pentecost went on the radio, "Gipsy, what the hell is going on?!"

Percy answered, "Job's done sir. Lit it up twice. Bagged our fifth kill!"

Chiron replied angerly, "You disobeyed a diret order!"

Triton said in joy "Respectfully, sir, we intercepted a kaiju and saved everyone on that boat!"

"Get back to your post now!" The Marshall ordered.

The brothers shared a smile before Percy answered, "Yes sir!"

"Kaiju signature, rising!" Grover annouced. Both he and Chiron check all the equipment before Grover said in fear. "That thing's still alive sir!"

Chiron ran to the Radio mic in fear to tell the Jacksons, "Gipsy. We're still getting a signature! That Kaiju is still alive! Grab the boat and get out of there. Do you copy?"

* * *

While the Marshall was ordering them to get out of there. The rangers look around in anxiety for the attack of the Kaiju.

"Grab the boat, and get out of there, now!" Petecost continued.

Then all of a sudden. Knifehead jumped up out of the shallows and thew a left swipe at the face of Gipsy, tossing the pilots inside.

"Take it Percy!" Triton shouted.

"I got this!" He replied.

Percy activated the plasma cannon to back off the kaiju. But not in time. Knifehead simply slammed Gipsy's arm down, and skewered its spear head into the rotater cuff area amd severed the left arm. Inside the pod, Percy screamed in imense pain as the suit sent a giant electical shock on his arm.

Triton announced, "Loccent, we're hit!"

* * *

At the base, "Left arm's gone cold, sir!" Grover anounced to a very worried Pentecost.

* * *

Back at the shallows. Knifehead was able to completely rip off the left arm redering it useless, and falling into the water next to the boat. Knifehead grabbed the Jaeger and started to tear open the right side of the face.

Inside the machine it was no less frightening.

"The hull! It went through the hull!" Percy shouted in fear.

Triton turned to his brother. "Percy listen to me! You need - Aah!" Before he could finish, Triton was pulled our the pod by the kaiju. Leaving Percy all alone to fight.

"NO! No!" He yelled. Another shock went through his suit. He grabbed his controller and switched it to the right hand.

The kaiju grabbed the one armed Jaeger and threw him at the cliff on the beach. It rammed its spear head through the chest of Gipsy. An angry Percy straighten himself out. He reactivated the right hand plasma cannon and set it to charge while the Kaiju kept ripping apart the already torn left arm stub.

In a final scream from Percy, he shot the fully charged cannon.

* * *

The radar showed the final shot then both the Kaiju and Jaeger signature were gone.

"Second discharge fried all the comms, sir. I'm not getting any signals." Grover said.

The Marshall simple walked away in an emotionless mask.

"No signatures, sir." Underwood continued, "What do we do now, sir!"

Pentecost didn't reply.

* * *

On the cost of Alaska, an old man and his grandson were on the snowy beach with a metal detector.

"Now I want you to keep your eye on that gauge there." He said while pointing to the detector gauge, "Now you know what I'd like to find? I'd like to find a whole ship. That's what I'd like to find." Suddenly the detector started beeping fantically, "Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait! Right there, right there! Dig!" The child took the small shovel and digged out the snow to uncover their find of . . . and old robot toy. "Hey, what is it?" The man asked.

"It's just an old toy." The kid replied. The man grabbed it in disbelief. "We never find anything good." The young man continued.

All of a sudden the detecto beep much quicker, "Listen!" The man yelled. He held up the detector towards the sea. "Oh, my God."

Coming towards the beach was the broken down Jaeger, Gipsy Danger. The man and child looked in horror as the machine fell to it's knees then fell flat on to it's face with the torn open hole facing out.

The two guys ran over to check survivors while the Jaeger was powering down. The older man motioned to the child, "Stay here!" He ran to the con-pod to see a single pilot come out panting.

Percy Jackson was in a terrible shape. His left arm covers were torn and were smoking, the front glass of his helmet was shattard, and a cut was above his right eyebrow, and was also caked in dried blood. He was in a state of shock from losing his brother, nearly dying from the close range plasma shot he let loose, and the heavy neural load he took to single handily take out Knifehead. He crawled out of the pod with his senses not functioning right.

"Mister? Can I help?" The old man asked the non responsive ranger. The only thing Percy could hear was this very loud and long machine beep that represented a no pulse rate. He looked down to see a gorge of dried blood on his right side ribs.

He tried to keep walking while whispering, "Triton . . . Triton . . ." Then he fell flat on his back in the snow.

The older man rushed to him while motioning to the boy, "Run! Get help, fast!" The kid did as he was told and started to run for an ambulance. Then the man leaned over him and said "It's gonna be alright"

Percy just laid there until the medics came for him.

* * *

**There is the first chapter.**

** It was a tad hard to write but I'll be doing this story as best as I can.**

** Please review, favorite, follow and have fun.**

** Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. In this one, the italicized parts is the tv news.**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own either of the franchises contents.**

* * *

5 years later - Alaskan Base - Closing Day

"The Kaiju are learning our defenses." A voice said that belonged to the U.S. representative for the UN. In the main control room of the base, a screen showed nine people of the UN. In the room were three people, Grover Underwood, the main operator; Hermes Hansen, and old pilot of the Mark 1 Jaeger days; And marshal Chiron Pentecost, Head of the base; were standing and listening. "They're adapting. Evolving. And we're losing Jaegers faster than we can build them." The U.S rep. continued, "Lima, Seattle, Vladivostok. Category 4 Kaijus are now coming through the Breach. I think even you can see marshal, this is no longer a sound strategy. The frequency of the attacks has increased. The Jaegers are not the most viable line of defense anymore."

"I am aware." Pentecost replied, "Those are my rangers that die everytime a Jaeger falls. Which is why I'm asking you . . . for one . . . "

"Excuse me, marshal." The British rep. tried to cut in

"Last chance." Chiron continued.

"Excuse me, marshal." The rep. tried again.

"One final assault with everything we've got." Pentecost finished.

"Listen to me." The rep. finally said, "The Jaeger program is dead, marshal. On the other hand the coastal wall program is a promising option."

The US rep. continued on, "The world appreciates all that you and your men have done, but it's over. We will authorize you to take all remaining Jaegers to the last battle station: Hong Kong. We're prepared to fund you for the next eight moths while the costal wall is completed. After that, you will receive no further support."

The Canadian Rep. added, "You have your answer marshal."

One by one the screens shut off leaving the three men to talk alone.

"So that's it?" Grover asked, "It's over?"

Hermes finally said, "Suits and ties, flashy smiles. That's all they are, Chiron"

While he said that, Pentecost took out a pill container. He took out an orange pill, then digested it. Then he finally replied.

"We don't need them."

* * *

"Wall Of Life" - Sitka, Alaska

Across the valley, we see multiple construction crews build up the so called "Wall Of Life" to stop the Kaiju's. A board outside the wall up for the annoucment. On it, a part was cross off by a tagger. It read "300 mile section completion by - X NEVER".

By the "Work for Ration Site" sign stood a 27 year old man, with a welding backpack. It was the former Jaeger pilot, Percy Jackson. After getting help from the medics 5 years ago, he quit the Jaeger program and started to work for rations at any avalible spots at the Anti-Kaiju Wall's.

Inside the ration building a man shouted out, "Ration cards guys! Come on, come on! Let's go!" Men gathered around the shouting foreman who then said, "Now, I got good news and I got bad news fellas. Which one you wanna hear first?"

"Bad news!" A worker shouted.

"Bad news: Three guys died yesterday working the top of the wall." He replied.

Multiple "aw's" were heard until another man said, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is: I got three new job openings. Top of the wall." He said while pulling out three ration books, "Okay, who wants to work? Who wants to eat? Come on!"

* * *

At the said part of the wall, Percy is sitting there welding together two I beams that will make up a portion of the wall. He hook up all the tools he's using looked out to the sea. Remembering all the Jaeger missions he's done, the time when his brother, who he had been drifting with for four years was just simply gone, and having to deal with the quiet for over 5 years. He swung around to the other side if the vertical I beam and slid down to the ground level.

* * *

At the ration work building, Percy laid his welding backpack in the select cage, then went to the get something to eat. The TV that was hung a bit of ways was showing a news bulletin about a Kaiju attack in Sydney, Australia.

_"I am here in Sydney ,where earlier today, yet another Kaiju attack took place. The Kaiju, an enormous Category 4, broke through the coastal wall in less than a hour." The reporter announced._

On the screen showed the said Kaiju breaking through the wall and roared out to go into the city and reek destruction.

_"The Wall of Life had been deemed unbreachable by its builders." The reporter continued._

"Why the hell are we even building this thing?" One angry worker shouted.

"That-That thing . . . went through the wall like it was nothing." Another worker next to Percy said.

_"Ironically, it was the recently decommissioned Jaeger _Striker Erueka_, piloted by Hermes and Luke Castellean that finally took the beast down"_

On the screen was a rooftop shot of the fight that happend between the Kaiju and the said Jaeger. It punched the Kaiju in the face several times before backing up and releasing the barage of missles out of its chest. The Kaiju fell after words.

_"Look they decommissioned the Jaeger program because of mediocre pilots. It's that simple." Luke Castellean said egotistically, "That's _Striker Erueka's _tenth kill to date. It's a new record"_

_Another reporter asked, "And you're still going to Hong Kong, even at a time like this?"_

_"Well, orders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?" Luke replied_

At that time Percy had had enough and walked away from the screen. After the jerk gave a reason for the Jaeger decommission, he just wanted to just go to Hong Kong and punch the loser himself. But after what happend five years ago, he just didn't care anymore.

Outside the building, a millitary helecopter landed in front of the ration building. Men stayed back from the drafts coming from the chopper blades, but Percy just went straight to the opening ramp. The man who appeared was exactly the person Percy knew would be coming out, marshal Chiron Pentecost.

"Mr. Jackson." Chiron yelled.

"Marshal." Percy relpied. "Looking sharp."

"Long time."

"Five years, four months."

"Can I have a word?" Pentecost asked.

The walked into a secluded area at the bottom of the wall to talk. "Step into my office, marshal." Percy said.

"Took me a while to find you." The marshal stated, "Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome-"

"Yeah, a man in my position travels with the wall chasing shifts to make a living." Percy replied. Then asked, "What do you want?"

"I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on. There's an old Jaeger, Mark 3. You may know it. It needs a pilot." Chiron stated.

Percy sighed in anger at the statement, "I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice."

"You are my first choice. All the other Mark 3 pilots are dead."

Percy stood up next to Chiron, "Look . . . I can't have anyone else in my head again. I'm done. I was still connected to my brother when he died." He said in saddness, "I can't go through that again, man, I'm sorry."

Percy was walking away until Pentecost replied, "Haven't you heard Mr. Jackson?" they both turned towards each other. "The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die? Here, or in a Jaeger?" He shoutted.

Only scilence was met in response.

**And that ends chapter 2.**

** In case you haven't notices. I'm a real big fan of this movie. Either else I wouldn't be writting this story.**

** As usual, please review, follow, and favourite the this story. It means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 3

** For this chapter, the dialect between Annabeth, Chiron, and Percy will be Greek. Along the line, when people talk to the crews it will be in Chinese.**

** I still don't own anything, just the OC replacements for the Wei Tang brothers.**

* * *

Hong Kong Bay - 1800 hours - Shatterdome - Jaeger Station

A helicopter arives at a station that is on and island about a 20 miles to the famous harbor city, Hong Kong. On the landing pad, where it is raining, we see multiple crews going back and forth, doing there jobs. One group is hauling what looks to be like giant organs of some sort formaldehyde type liquid to preserve them. One single person with an umbrella walks to the landing area of where the chopper is going to land with a metal clipboard and another umbrella hanging on the arm. This person is a 22 year old women with blonde hair that was cut to the hairline in the back, it framed her face in the front along with the tips dyed gray. She had the look of a native Californian, the only difference is her eyes. Instead of the regular blue eyes that would go naturally with the hair, they were a gray, like the storm that was above the station.

The helicopter landed, with the woman keeping her distance. The people who came out were the two men who were conversing at the Sitka, Alaska wall, Chiron Pentecost, and Percy Jackson. Pentecost went over to the woman, grabbed the hanging umbrella from her arm, opened it, and gave it to Percy to hold.

"Mr. Jackson." Pentecost said, "This is Annabeth Chase, one of our brightest. Also in charge of the Mark 3 restoration program. She personally handpicked your copilot candidates."

Annabeth looked at Percy in a bit of confusion. Not expecting the ranger to look like this, she spoke to the marshal in Greek, "Τον φανταζόμουν να είναι διαφορετική. (I imagined him different.)"

Percy, who understood exactly what she said, replied, "Hey, Καλύτερα ή χειρότερα? (Better or worse?)"

Suddenly suprised in him replying to her in Greek she gave a smile while saying, "Συγνώμη μου. Ο κ. Jackson. Έχω ακούσει πολλά για σένα. (My apologies. Mr. Jackson. I've heard alot about you.)"

He slightly bowed his head in respect, and in return she did the same.

* * *

The trio headed out of the rain and into the elevator where the two giant organs in containers were also in.

"At ease." Chiron said to the soldiers in the elevator, "We will tour the facility first and then Miss Chase will show you to your Jaeger, Mr. Jackson."

"Wait for us, please!" One voice yelled.

"Hold the door, please!" Another shouted.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The first voice said.

Running into the door were two men, one man looked like a Latino elf with a loose neck tie but an overly tightend knot. The other was pale olive skinned man in a fur rimmed winter coat leaning on a cane.

"Stay back." The Latino elf looking man said, "Kaiju specimes are extremely rare, so look but don't touch, please."

"Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, "this is our research team. Dr. di Angelo," he motioned to the man with the cane, "and Dr. Valdez." he motioned to the Latino elf.

"Oh, no, call me Leo." Dr. Valdez replied while taking off his leather jacket, "only my mother calls me Doctor."he says jokingly, he then turns to Dr. di Angelo, "Nico, these are human beings. Why don't you say hello."

The said man turned around the talked to Leo angerly, "I asked you not to refer to me by my first name around others."

"Oh yes," Leo replied mockingly.

"I am a doctor with over 10 years of decorated experience." Nico continued.

"10 years of experience! I'm very sorry." Leo kept mocking.

"Oh, please." Nico finished. Leo rolled up his button up shirt sleeves to reveal Kaiju imprinted tattoos on his arms. One of which caught Percy's eye.

"Who is that? Yamarashi?" He motioned to the one on Leo's left arm.

"Oh this little Kaiju?" Leo pointed to it, "Yeah, you got a good eye."

"My brother and I took him down in 2017." Percy stated.

"You know he was one of the biggest Category 3's ever?" He said with geekyness, "He was 2500 tons of awesome."

A awkward silence ran across the five people. Annabeth looked to Chiron, Chiron to Percy, then Percy gave a look to Leo that read, _Seriously?_

"Or awful." Leo continued, "You know, whatever you wanna call it."

"Please excuse him. He's a Kaiju groupie. He loves them." Nico said.

"Shut up, Nico, I don't love them okay? I study them." He says to him, then to no one in perticular he finishes, "And unlike most people, I wanna see one alive and up close one day."

The elevator stops. Chase and Pentecost head out while Percy grabs Leo's shoulder while saying, "Trust me, you don't want to."

The two men stay in the elevator with Nico just shaking his head.

* * *

"So that's your Research Division?" Percy says to Chiron.

"Things have changed." He replied, Annabeth types in a code to open the doors ahead of them while he continues with, "We're not an army anymore, Mr. Jackson. We're the resistance." He points toward the the doors while they open and says, "Welcome to the Shatterdome."

Percy walks in and looks around the Jaeger bay to see two Jaegers being set down after the last Kaiju attack, crews of different ethincities walk around doing their jobs. He turns towards the doors to see a counting down clock that read: 14 HRS, 35 MIN, and acending numbers that are the seconds.

"War clock." Pentecost explains, "We reset it after every kaiju attack. Keeps everyone focused. The frequency of attacks is accelerating." He says while walking forward.

"How long till the next reset?" Percy asks when he almost gets hit by a cart.

"A week, if we're lucky." He replies, "My experts believe there'll be a Kaiju attack even before that." Percy runs to catch up to the duo while the marshal contiues, " This complex used to lodge 30 Jaegers in five bays just like this one. Now we only have four Jaegers left."

"I didn't know it was this bad." Percy says in shock.

"It is that bad." He points to a dark red Jaeger with three arms, "_Crimson Typhoon_, China. One of the greatest. Assembled in Changzhou. Full Titanium core, no alloys. Fifty diesel engines per muscle strand. Deadly, precise fighter. She's piloted by the Ku Nong Brothers. Triplets. Local lads. They've successfully defended Hong Kong port seven times. They use the Thundercloud formation." The said pilots were in the area in front of their Jaeger playing a 2 on 1 game of basketball.

"Hell, yeah. Triple-arm technique." Percy said.

"Very effective." Chiron added on. He points to a platued shaped Jaeger that has very large fists being rolled in with it's pilots walking in front of it, "That tank, last of the T-90's. _Cherno Alpha_. First generation Mark 1. The heaviest and oldest Jaeger in the service. But make no mistake, Mr. Jackson, it's a brutal war machine." He motions to the pilots, "Those two: Charles and Selina Beckendorf."

"Yeah, I've heard of them." Percy says in recognition, "Perimeter Patrol, Siberian wall."

"On their watch it stayed unbreached for six years." Pentecost added then emphisized, "Six years."

The trio walked over to the remaining Jaeger where it's pilots were just getting out of their suits. The dog that was with them started to bark towards the three people.

"Herm! Luke!" Pentecost shouted out to the guys, "Gentlemen, welcome to Hong Kong!"

Hermes walked over to the trio while saying, "Wait here." to his son, Luke.

"Max! Come here! Remember me?" Annabeth shouted to the dog Hermes was holding the leash to. He let it go and Max the dog ran over as fast as he could to the blonde woman. She got on her knees and cuddled with him.

"Don't drool over Miss Chase." Hermes said, "Sees a pretty girl and he gets all wound up."

"Percy, this is Hermes Castellan, an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days." Pentecost stated.

Hermes gives a handshake Percy while saying, "I know you, mate. We rode together before."

"We did, sir." Percy agreed, "Six years ago. My bother and I. It was a three Jaeger team drop."

"That's right. Manila." He recalls, "Sorry about your brother."

"Thank you, sir." Percy says quietly.

"Hermes and his son Luke will be running point using _Striker Eureka_. Fastest Jaeger in the world. First and last of the Mark 5's." Chiron explained, "Australia decommisoned it a day before the Sydney attack."

"Yeah, it was lucky we were still around." Hermes added.

"Yep." Chiron agreed, "Now it's running point for us."

"Wait, running point on what?" Percy asked, "You haven't told me what I'm doing here yet."

"We're going for the Breach, Mr. Jackson." Pentecost replied, "We're gonna strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead to _Striker's_ back. Detonate and equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT. And you and two other Jaegers will be running defence for them."

"Thought we were the resistance." Percy pointed out, then asked, "Where'd you get something that big?"

The marshal pointed to the Beckendorf's. "See the Russians back there? They can get us anything." He turned to Hermes, "Herm, shall we?"

"Good to have you back." Hermes said to Percy.

"Thank you, sir" He replied.

"I'll show you to your Jaeger now." Annabeth stated.

"Miss Chase." She stopped and turned to him, "Will you give me a minute?" He asked and walked towards Chiron and Hermes.

"Marshal!" The two men stopped then looked to Percy, "Sir, we've hit the Breach before. It doesn't work. Nothing goes through. What's changed?" He asked.

"I've got a plan. I need you ready. That's all." Chiron simply stated. He turns to Hermes saying, "Let's go Hermes." Then walked away leaving a not at all conviced Jackson.

"Max! Come here!" Luke shouted. The dog obeyed while Luke looked up and gave a not so conviced look at the pilot walking away.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3. A tad harder to do but I got it done.**

** As usual. Review, Follow, and Favorite, please.**


	5. Chapter 4

** Now this entire chapter was going to be part of Ch. 3. But I decided to do it seprately.**

** Nothing is mine, except for the Ku Nong Triplets.**

* * *

In the research lab, both of the doctor's were working on seprate projects of theirs. Nico was writting on a ladder to reach the top part of a chalk board to write down a prediction equation while mumbling out it seprate factors. Leo, on the other hand, was wearing a head lamp and latex gloves to disect a Kaiju organ. Watching what Nico writes, were Chiron along with Hermes. After a few minutes later Nico gives his theory.

"In the beginning, the Kaiju attacks were spaced by 24 weeks." He goes down the ladder, then pulls the second to left chalk board to the ending of his equation while continuing, "Then twelve, then six, then every two weeks. The last one, in Sydney, was a week." He takes the bottom end of his cane to point out his answer, "In four days we could be seeing a Kaiju every eight hours until they are coming every four minutes. Marshal, we should be witness a double event within seven days."

"Mr. di Angelo," Pentecost says, "I'm to drop a 2400 pound thermonuclear bomb I need more than a prediction."

"Well, uh," Leo interjects, "that's a problem then because see, he actually can't give you more than a prediction." While talks he jestures with a Kaiju organ piece then throw it to a table which misses and falls to the ground.

"No Kaiju entrails over my side of the room." Nico says in anger, "You know the rules." He kicks it to Leo's half of the room, "Every bloody day. It's incessant."

"Gents!" Hermes shouts, "On point."

"Numbers do not lie." Nico states, "Politics and poetry, promises, these are lies. Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God."

"What?!" Leo says while laughing and wipping the slime off of his gloves.

"Would you give me a moment?" He snaps at to Leo, "There will be a double event. And then, shortly thereafter, three." Leo openly mocks him via a hand puppet motion while mouthing _blah, blah, blah_, "And then four. And then-"

"And then we're dead." Chiron interupts, "I get it."

"Alas." Nico continues, "This is where the good news comes." He walks over to a hologram station and brings up a empty slate to draw on, "Here is our universe," He makes a circle at the top, "And here is theirs." draw another at the bottom. He then draws two jaggedy lines to connect them, "And this is what we call "The Throat," the passage between the Breach and us. We know that it's atomic in nature." His equation pops up around the diagram, "I predict that the increased traffic . . ." He moves said equation to the back end, ". . . will force the Breach to stablize . . . " He makes a hazard symbol to represent the bomb, ". . . and remain open long enough . . ." leads it to the top circle, ". . . to get the device through . . ." drops the symbol, " . . . and collapse it's structure." the symbol bursts while "The Throat" desintigrates.

"Yeah," Leo interjects again, "and that's where I gotta chime in because, really, I mean, I wouldn't wanna go in there with that limited amount of in formation."

"Leo, don't embarrass yourself." Nico tries to stop him.

"Just hear me out for a second. Give me a second. Please." Leo asks. Chiron with Hermes walks toward him along with Nico shutting down the hologram and joining them while Leo continues, "Why do we judge the Kaiju on a category system?" He asks, "It's because each one is completely different from the next, right? You see what I'm saying? Like, one looks like a shark and one looks like a fish-"

"Dr. Valdez." Pentecost interupts, "Just get to the point."

"Yes." Nico adds quietly.

"The point is," Leo continues, "I don't think they're all completely different after all." He walks over to two Kaiju pieces, "These are some samples I collected, all right?" He points to the one on his left, "Now, this one right here was harvested in Sydney." Then he points to the right one, "And this was harvested in Manila. Six years ago. They have the same exact DNA. They're clones."

"And this is the point where he goes completely crazy." Nico warns.

The four men walk over to the veritcally placed organ. "There's so much the Kaiju than we understand, and we've really only scratch the surface." He gestures to the organ, "This is a piece of a Kaiju's brain. Now, unfortunately it's damaged. Its a little bit weak. But it's still alive. Now I think I can tap into it using the same technology that allows the two Jaeger pilots to share a neural bridge. Now think about that. I can tell you exactly how to get through the Breach yourselves."

"Your suggesting that we initiate a drift with the Kaiju?" Hermes ask in a bad tone.

"No. No, no. Not like a whole Kaiju, you know, just a tiny piece of its brain." Leo replies.

"The neural surge will be too much for the human brain." Hermes states.

"I agree." Chiron adds.

"I don't agree." Leo says.

"Angelo. I'd like your data on my desk ASAP." Chiron says

Nico salutes, "Sir."

"It-no-but his is so-" Leo tries to convey.

"Thank you, Leo." Chiron finishes flatly.

"Guys, I mean-this is the most amazing thing it-" He yells in desperation.

"Leo. I know they do desprate to be right, so you stop wasting your life being a Kaiju groupie, 'cause it's not going to work." Nico states.

"It is going to work Nico. And I'll tell you something else." He replies, "Fortune favors the brave, dude."

"You heard them. They wont give you the equipment, and even if they did. You'll kill yourself!" Nico says.

"Or I'd be a rock star." Leo tries.

* * *

On the observation deck, aways from the almost done Mark 3 Jaeger. The previous duo, Percy and Annabeth, walk over so she can show him what he'll be using.

"There she is." Annabeth says while pointing to it.

Percy almost dropped his bags that he had been carrying around for the tour. He finds out what his Jaeger is, and exhales in shock and awe.

"Oh, my God." He walks to the edge and sees the Mark 3 he has not seen in 5 years and 4 months, "Look at her. _Gipsy Danger_. God, it's so beautiful. She looks like new."

"Better than new." Annabeth states, "She has a double core nuclear reactor. She's one of a kind now."

He looks at her than back to the Jaeger, then replies, "She always was."

"How do you like your ride, Jackson boy?" Percy looks over to see a man he as not seen in the same amount of time as his Jaeger, Grover Underwood, "Solid iron hull, no alloys. Forty engine blocks per mussle strand. Hyper-tourque drive for every limb and a new fluid synapse system."

Percy doesn't reply. He just drops his bags and gives the man a tight brotherly hug.

"Come here." Grover continues.

"Ahhhh, Grover." Percy says in happiness, "It's good to see you, buddy."

"It's good to see you too, brother. Just like old times." Grover says in equal joy.

Annabeth stands to the side and gives a smile to the two happy men.

* * *

After Percy is shown to his room he drops all of his bags while talking to Annabeth that just walked in.

"So what's your story?" He asks, "Restoring old Jaegers, Showing has-beens like me around." He continues while taking out a stack of photos, "That can't be right. You a pilot?"

"No. Not yet." She replies, "But I wanna be one, more than anything."

"What's your simulator score?" He asks curiously.

"51 drops. 51 kills." She answers proudly.

"Wow that's amazing!" He says in suprise, "But your not one of the candidates tommorrow?"

"I am not." She replies, "The marshal has his reasons."

"Yeah, he always does. Doesn't he?" He responds in agreement, "But with 51 kills, I can't imagine what they could be."

"I hope you approve of my choices." She says, "I've studied your fighting techniques and strategy. Even . . . Alaska." She ends hesitently.

"And what do you think?" He asks, unphased at the name of the U.S state.

"I think," She gives a sigh, "You're unpredictable. You have a habit of deviating from standard combat techniques. You take risks and injure yourself and your crew. I don't think you're the right man for this mission."

A pause is left until Percy replies, "Wow. Thank you for your honesty. You might be right. But one day, when you're a pilot. You're gonna see that in combat . . . you make decisions." He looks at a photo of him and his brother, Triton. He puts it to the back of the photo stack and continues with, "And you have to live with the consequences . . . That's what I'm trying to do."

At the end of that conversation. Annabeth goes across the hall to her room. she takes off her jacket and just simply throws it on the bed. She turns around to close the door, only to see a shirtless Percy. In truth, she didn't mind what she saw. There were scratches on his left shoulder and rib from the fight with Knifehead. But other than that, she just kept looking.

He wipes his face with a towl then looks out his door to see a staring Annabeth in her room. She snaps out of the trance and quickly shuts her door. But she still looks through her peep hole to continue looking at him. When he walked towards the door to shut it, she got a full look at his figure. She becomes suprised to see him be pretty cut, like a swimmer.

"Wow." Annabeth whispers to herself.

* * *

**And, I'm gonna stop their. It's late at night and I need to sleep.**

** So don't forget to Reveiw, Follow, and Favourite.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. But trying to ideas for my other story **_**The Incredible Avengers Initiative**_** is a pain to write down.**

**But anyway here is #5**

**Another side note. This just based off the Pacific Rim movie, the characters do not have their powers.**

**And as usual. Nothing is mine. The plot, the Kaiju and Jaeger names all belong to Guillermo del Toro and Travis Beacham. Names of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Up in the main Jaeger control room, also known as Loccent, Annabeth and Chiron walked in for a certain procedure

"The cadidates are ready." Annabeth said to the marshal, "We will commence the trials immeadiatly, sir."

"Good." He simply relied.

"There is one thing." She added, "We-"

"Anna." He interupted, "We have talked about this. We will not be talking about it again. Hm?"

"You promised me!" She lashed out at him, "Θα πρέπει να είναι η οδήγηση ενός Gipsy με τον. (I should be the one driving Gipsy with him.)"

"Anna." He looks to Grover who's next to him to give them some privacy, "Vengence is like an open wound. You cannot take that level of emotion into the drift." He explains.

"For my family, I need-" She tries to further argue.

"Αν είχαμε περισσότερο χρόνο. (If we had more time.)" He finishes. Ending the arguement, and leaving a very angry woman.

Down in the mess hall, all of the workers and Jaeger pilots who were on lunch break were either sitting down talking, eating, ot walking to a different location. Percy was just walking down the main row to get something to eat.

"Percy," He looks to the left to see Hermes walking down the stairs holding two trays, "Come sit with us." He continues while pushing one of the trays to him.

"Ah, I'm okay, thank you." Percy replies not trying to be a bother.

"Ah, come on, there's plenty of room at our table." He insists while he hands him the tray.

They head over to a table where Luke is sitting with his dog Max on his lap. Percy takes the food then points out, "Haven't seen bread in a while."

"Hong Kong." Hermes explained, "Beauty of an open port, no rationing." The two sit down, "We've got potatoes, peas, sweet beans, decent meatloaf." He motions to the worker next to Percy, "Pass the potatoes." He grabs the pan and loads some on to his plate. While doing that he motions to his son, "Percy, this is my son Luke, he's my copilot now."

"He's more my copilot." He replies snootily, "Right, Dad? So you're the guy, eh?" He then asks Percy, "You're the guy who's gonna run defence for me in that old rust bucket of yours?"

"That's the plan." He simply says.

"Good." He states. Then asks, "So when was the last time you jockeyed, Peirce?"

"About five years ago." He says, then looks at Luke straight in the eye, knowing he was just going to go egotistigal.

"What have you been doin' for five years? Somthing pretty important, I reckon."

Percy, showing annoyance on his face, answered, "I was in construction."

"Oh, wow, that's great!" Luke says, openly mockng him, "I mean, that's really useful. Uh, you know, we get into a fight, you can build our way out of it, eh, Pierce?"

Percy, with almost wanting to sock the guy in face, simple said, "It's Percy."

"Whatever." He shoves off, "Look, you're Pentecost's, bright idea. My old man, he seems to like you, but it's guys like you who bought down the Jaeger program. To me, you're dead weight." He gets up and puts on his cap while saying, "You slow me down, I'm gonna drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit." He points at him while clicking his tounge and winking. Then finishes with, "I'll see you round, _Per_cy. Come, Max." He says to his bulldog while he walks away.

"You can blame me for that one." Hermes states, earning a look of confusion from Percy, "I raised him on my own." Herm explains, "He's a smart kid, but . . . I never knew wether to give him a hug or a kick in the ass"

"With respect, sir." Percy replies, "I'm pretty sure which one he needs."

Candidate Trials - 0600 hours

In a different part of the Shatterdome. Two men are sparring against each other, in a dojo ring, with medium length staffs that go up to the men's chests. Both of them were in tank tops, but in different colors, one in purple, the other in a tanned flesh color. The second one being Percy Jackson.

But just as soon as the man started to go offensive and attack Percy. Jackson spun him towards the other men watching, threw him to his back, and finally swung the staff to just in front of the failed cadidate's face.

"4 points to zero." Was heard from the other side of the ring. The annoucement came from Annabeth who simply jot down the results of the candidate while making a face of somewhat dissapointment, which Percy noted. Next to her was Chiron, who bowed his head at the next man to face Mark 3 Ranger.

The next man moved into the ring with some flashy moves then immeadiatly went offensive at the ranger. Percy simply blocked every move the man came at him with until he pushed the man on the back of his neck and pushed him underneath his staff with the guy's face on the matt.

Percy looked up just in time to hear, "4 points to 1." in the same tone with the same face, to which Percy started to question why. Chiron then nodded again for the third man at the ring to go.

The man spun the staff around his neck, behind him and in front of him, ending with him holding it like a sword right next to his face. Percy simply spun the staff next to him and held it like a sword as well, but in front of him. The man shuffled forward a bit before attacking at Jackson as well. Percy simply blocked all of the strikes and got the man's staff to get knocked out and caught by the previous candidate, while Percy hooked his staff behind the man's leg, flipped him to the ground and swing the staff to the man's face.

He looked at the duo on the stairs to hear, "4 points to 2." and see the same face a third time. To which it finally ticked him off.

"Okay, what?" He questions to Annabeth while walking to the edge of the matt, "You don't like 'em?" He rests his hand on the vertical staff, "I thought you selected them personally."

"Excuse me?" She asks, insulted and confused.

"Everytime a match ends, you make this little . . ." Does the exact same thing she had done, ". . . gesture. Like you're critical of their performance." He explains.

"It's not their perfomance, it's yours. Your gambit." She answers, "You could have taken all of them two moves earlier." She further explains.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She retorts.

Percy takes the staff into his right hand, then looks at the marshal and asks, "Can we change this up?" He points the staff at Annabeth, "How 'bout we give her a shot?"

To this response, the crowd behind him gives a scattered applause with a few "yeah's". Annabeth look of _Please, give me this chance._

"No." Pentecost flatly stated, "We stick to the cadet list we have, ranger. Only candidates with drift compatability-"

"Which I have, marshal." Annabeth interuptly stated.

"Anna, this is not only about a neural connection." Chiron quietly stated to her, "It's also about a physical compatability."

Percy, hearing all of that quiet talking, teasingly asked, "What's the matter, marshal? Don't think your brightest can cut it in the ring with me?"

Chiron, after hearing that little taunt, simply grabbed the metal clipboard from her hands and said, "Go."

Annabeth came back with the button up and boots she was wearing and laid them at the edge of the matt. She look to Percy, staff in hand, with Chiron announcing, "Four strikes mark a win."

The two started to walking towards the opposite end of the ring. While walking there, Percy started to explain to her, "Remember, it's about compatability. It's a dialouge, not a fight. But I'm not gonna dial down my moves."

"Okay." She agreed, then she turned around to face him and added, "Then neither will I."

Annabeth spun the staff several times around her, ending with it in the right hand behind her, and her left in front of her open and palm down. Percy spun his in a figure eight to his sides, put it in front of him then to his right shoulder gripping it like a sword. The two inched toward each other, until Percy brought the staff overhead and dropped it down to be in front of Annabeth's face.

"1-0." He stated. Annabeth swatted his staff away with her own, and brought it to same position above his face.

"1-1." She replied. She put her staff to her hip, like putting a sword into a sheathed position. Percy just swung his staff and tapped her ribs on her left.

"2-1. Concentrate." He told her. The two then again kept their distances and inched forward till Percy went first and made the two of them go at each other being some what equaly matched. But Annabeth got the upper hand and got her staff above his face again.

"2-2. Better watch it." She said teasingly. Then again, the two duelers put some space between them. Percy was the first to strike, but every swing he did was only blocked by her. In the end though, he got a little too close and got himself thrown forward to which he rolled out of. But as he got up to his knee her staff was swung to the left side of his face.

"3-2." She moved back and sheathed the staff.

"Μις Chase, περισσότερο έλεγχο. (Miss Chase, more control.)" Was heard coming from Chrion.

The two went at it again. One went swinging, the other blocking or dodging. Percy was able to get the upper hand and hook his staff at her arm, hip toss her, and get his staff to her left side face making it 3-3 and match point. She got up quick enough to get the both of them into her stances.

Another round of swings, blocks, and dodges went between the two. That went for a least 10 seconds, until Annabeth got to the ground to his right leg, wrapping it with the staff and her arm, took him down to his back, and got him into a leg lock that ended the match 4-3 in her favor, and Percy laying there with a smile on his face.

"Enough." Chiron announced. Annabeth got up, put her staff to her side and bowed to Chiron, "I've seen what I need to see."

"Me too." Percy said. He put his hand on her back, looked to her face and announced, "She's my copilot."

"That's not going to work." Chiron stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, Mr. Jackson. I made my decision. Report to the Shatterdome in two hours and find out who your copilot will be." Pentecost ordered, ending the aguement, then walked away giving Percy no chance to talk.

Annabeth walked to the edge of the ring and grabbed her stuff to change into. Percy looked to the disspersing crowd behind him to see a smug smilling Luke that had a face that only said _Ha_.

Down at the hall of where the bed chambers of where Percy and Annabeth's seperate rooms are. Annabeth was on her knee tying here boot laces when Percy came around to talk to her.

"Annabeth." He called out, she got up to her feet and back up to the stairs, "What was all that about? I mean, I'm not crazy. You felt it, right?" He asked, "We are drift compatable."

"Thank you for standing up for me." She responded, "But there is nothing to talk about." She turned to the door behind her and tried to open it but wasn't able to turn the latch wheel.

Behind her, Percy smirked at the predicament, pointed to the door and said, "That's my room."

Embaresed, she turned around and walked to the door across the hall. She passed him while saying, "Excuse me."

"I mean, come on." He tried to convice to her, "I thought you wanted to be a pilot." She doesn't answer, and opens her room door, "Annabeth, this is worth fighting for." She stops and turns to him, "We don't have to just obey him."

She takes a few steps towards him, "It's not obedience, Mr. Jackson. It's respect." She turns around and gets into her room.

"Would you at least tell me what his problem is?" Percy says trying to get some more info. She simply closes the door and locks it with out an answer, leaving him again without a straight response.

**And that is the end of Chapter 5. A tad long, I know. But next chapter will be worth it.**

**As usual, Follow, Favorite, Review. They will be very much apreciated. And have a nice day.**


End file.
